clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nerd Sickness
Nerd Sickness is a terrible sickness that nerds can pass on to other penguins. The sickness turns you into a nerd instantly. Symptons Stage 1: The victim catches the disease and turns green. In about an hour they will wear nerdy clothes. Their personality does not change as of yet. Stage 2: The victim's eyesight suddenly weakens, forcing them to wear glasses. Still no personality change. Stage 3: The victim's voice will become more nasally, sounding more like the stereotypical nerd accent. Stage 4: The victim, if athletic, will slowly lose their athletic abilities, becoming worse at any sport than before. Stage 5: The victim will start feeling strong urges to wear/use various nerdy items. Stage 6: The victim moves to Dorkugal, but is not Dorkugese. Stage 7: The victim starts to start his/her day with extremely hard math problems. Stage 8: The victim installs Penguin OS on their computer and tells everyone, saying it's so wonderful. If no one switches, you simply recompile your web browser. MORE, OR AT LEAST MORE DETAIL. The cure There is only 1 cure, this cure will stop you from being nerdy, but, it has terrible consequences. If you take this cure, you may get a few of the following side effects: * Makes you hyperactive * Causes your visual and auditory senses to speed up information that they take in (e.g., if you are watching TV, the show you are watching will appear to be speed up 2x) * Makes you dizzy * Gives you a strange accent * Gives you the ability to break the Fourth Wall Other cures have also been found, yet none of them last for long, these cures are: * Playing the guitar - Lasts for 1 hour * Dancing - Lasts for 3 hours * Taking your puffle for a walk - Lasts for 2 hours * Saying "I'm not a nerd" over and over - makes you dizzy, lasts for 4 hours * Burping repeatedly - lasts for 5 hours Another cure is to drink a lot citric acid drinks and water. The citric acids makes the Nerd Sickness weaker and the water flushes it out. However a side effect is it all comes out your mouth. There is a cure but it only worked for Sunglasses Penguin. As he simply started wearing sunglasses again. People who caught it * TurtleShroom (penguin) - 1x * Sunglasses Penguin - 1x * Metalmanager - 1x People who recovered * Metalmanager * Sunglasses Penguin Trivia * This sickness is also known as the "Geek Syndrome" * Some cures work, but, they end up making you talk with an odd accent or other undesirable traits. * It is unknown what country this sickness actually comes from. Some think Dorkugal, others perceive the Geek Empire as its origin. * It is currently on Club Penguin Island. * It is rare to catch it then recover. * The disease is extremely rare. * Nerd Sickness is an instant cure for Fat, since part of the stereotype includes being skinny. * Both the Dorkugese and Geeco-Dorkugese are immune to Nerd Sickness, as are the Jerks. Category:Items